


cold black fear

by dozmuffinxc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: The Twins go wedding dress shopping. (Commissioned piece)





	cold black fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohlookitsashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookitsashton/gifts).



Taako and Lup arrive at the bridal boutique after a day of indulgent pampering, shopping bags in hand. The attendants – two gnomish women with broad smiles and lacy aprons – meet them at the door with flutes of champagne and thank them for patronizing their shop. They’ve set aside the dresses Lup requested in the master fitting room – if the bride-to-be would like to get started?

Lup flashes a grin at Taako.

“Time to get my glam on,” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flourish. “No peeking until I’m ready!”

Taako rolls his eyes, but secretly, he’s pleased. He knows his sister will look amazing in whatever she chooses; she doesn’t need his help, but he’s so grateful that she’s asked.

While he waits, Taako skims the racks of suit jackets, pausing at a sequined number that he knows will complement his eyes. He drapes it over his arm along with a gauzy, lavender gown and a vest embroidered with silver stars, and he’s just about to ask the attendants to set them aside while he waits when he hears a noise that sends a chill through his bones. He drops the clothes on the floor, frantic magic crackling in the air around him as he runs towards the dressing room where Lup is screaming.

He finds her curled up on the floor, hands tangled in her hair. Taako crouches over her, flames curling around his fingers as he prepares to cast Fire Ball at whatever is attacking his sister. He tries to ask her where it is, _what_ it is, but she merely whimpers.

“I can’t go back,” she sobs. “I won’t. Don’t make me, _please_.”

“Back…?” Taako’s eyes widen and the spell he’s preparing flickers in his palms as he takes in the wall-to-wall black curtains that cut them off from the bright, noisy shop beyond. Taako isn’t claustrophobic, but the room suddenly feels far too small as he realizes that this space is almost an exact reproduction of the interior of the umbrastaff.

Taako swoops down and gathers Lup up in his arms, shunting the curtains aside with his elbows and carrying her to one of the plush, pink couches in the main room. The attendants gape at them, wringing their hands nervously, and Taako barks at the women to give them the room. They start to demur, but Taako bares his teeth and they hurry off to the back room with a yelp.

On the couch, Taako presses Lup to his chest and whispers little, calming reassurances into her ear. Her tears drench his shirt, but he doesn’t mind, and after a few minutes, she stops trembling altogether. 

“I can’t do this,” Lup whispers, her voice muffled as she burrows deeper into Taako’s arms.

“It’s okay,” Taako murmurs, stroking her hair. “We’ll go to another shop. Tomorrow, maybe. There’s no rush.”

“No,” Lup says, pulling away from his embrace. Her face is streaked with tears and there are marks on her cheek where they pressed against the seams of Taako’s blouse, but her mouth is set in a firm line of resolve and her eyes are hard.

“I can’t get married. We have to call it off.”

Taako blinks.

“Lulu,” he says slowly, reaching for her hand. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” she insists. “It’s not fair to Barry. I’m not the same person I was before I—before. It’s better this way. He can move on and find someone who isn’t such a fucking mess. He deserves better.”

Something inside Taako snaps.

“Lup,” he says, his voice low and measured as he tries not to yell at his sister. “I love you, but you’re _insane_ if you think Barry would be happy with anyone besides you. Yeah, you’re a mess – we all are! You think I don’t ask myself every day why Kravitz stays with me? Because I do! But dammit, Lup – we deserve to be happy! We’ve _earned it_ , Lup, we’ve—.”

His voice dissolves into a sob and he crumples, but before he can bury his face in his hands, Lup gathers him up in a hug and presses a dozen kisses to his scalp.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “You’re right. But maybe we can just go home for now? I could… I could really use a nap, actually.”

Taako straightens and nods.

“Whatever you want,” he says.

They leave the store a few minutes later, hand-in-hand. They do not look back.

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission! This was such a pleasure to write. I do so love to torture my babies...
> 
> The title is a reference to the Sara Teasdale poem "Fear." If you aren't familiar with her work, please do yourself a favor and read a few of her poems!


End file.
